Reality TV
by RoMi IshUraTarMeshi
Summary: Well like it says 'Reality TV,' Interviews with the YuGiOh Characters as I would see it. Part One of Two. Hope you enjoy. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.
1. Yugi's Interview

Hello everyone. This is my new story. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh and if I did well Marik would be all mine. :)  
  
Chapter One: Yugi's Interview

* * *

Carla: Hello everyone. I am Carla Sullivan. This is a new show. What about you may ask? Well it's about my favorite show that comes on every Saturday. Here we interview the actors and actresses of the show. We get the low down of everything. I just love it. And today we have our first guessed Yugi Moto of the best show.....YuGiOh.  
  
Yugi: Hey. (shakes hands with Carla.)  
  
Carla: Please have a seat.  
  
RandomFanGirls: WE LOVE YOU YUGI!!!  
  
Yugi: (laughs) I love you to. (being a jokester by the way.) Thanks for having me on the show.  
  
Carla: Oh your very welcome. Thanks for making time for us. Now for my first question. How about that new movie coming out in theaters.  
  
Yugi: Oh yea. Well it's really great. The whole cast was great, the lighting was good. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Everything went well. It took a while to do. Months, hours, and hard work but it came out good and it is really good.  
  
Carla: It sounds so wonderful I can't wait to see it when it comes out.  
  
Yugi: Yea it will be really great. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Carla: Ok on for my next question. How about that duel between Seto and Yami. It seems to be getting really intense.  
  
Yugi: (laughs) Yea. Both Seto and Yami are really good actors so the whole scenes and parts really come out thanks to those two.  
  
Carla: I hear it is a six part shot.  
  
Yugi: Yea it is. It took some time to do cause you know in the show they go back in time to ancient Egypt and then back to the present. So it took some time and patients. And it is just great it is a really great part of the series here. It's wonderful.  
  
Carla: I heard that Yami is your brother. Is that true?  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops) Hehehe Yea he is my older brother.  
  
Carla: (amazed) Wow that is very cool. Now tell me about love on the scenes. Is there any love between any of the cast/crew.  
  
Yugi: (sweatdrops again) Well I don't know if I should say who but uh yea t-there is some love between the cast/crew.  
  
Carla: Ha I knew it.   
  
Yugi: (to self..yea I bet you did)  
  
Carla: Anyway on to some more questions. Yugi what has been you most favorite duel so far?  
  
Yugi: Hm that's a good question Carla but without thinking I would have to say the one between Joey and me.   
  
Carla: Oh yes I remember that one. Where Joey was being mind controled by Marik.  
  
Yugi: Yea. Actually we had to do that scene a few times. On the first shot it rained and we tryed to directed inside the warehouse near the docks but it didn't really work out. Then we were having trouble with the crane and box that would be held over Tea's head. And I believe the last problem we had was that the anchor that was chained to Joey and me came down a few times. (laughs lightly) So we got wet more then was planned but it was really good. So that would have to be my favorite duel.  
  
Carla: Wow that is so cool. We'll be back after these messages.   
  
(5-7 minutes later)  
  
Carla: Ok thanks for coming back. I'm Carla and today we have Yugi Moto as are guest. Now Yugi in the show there are brother/sister siblings. I, and I'm sure the rest, would like to know if any of them are..well true.  
  
Yugi: I see. Well yes all of it is true. the Kaibas are siblings, the Wheelers are siblings, and the Ishtars are siblings.  
  
Carla: And again that is amazing. Well you all are doing a great job. And now it is time for....'Audiance Questions'   
  
Person 1: Uh hi. Just a simple question.  
  
Yugi: Ok.  
  
P1: My sister wanted to know what your favorite color was.  
  
Yugi: Hm I don't really have one, but like most it will probably have to be blue.  
  
P1: Ok thanks.  
  
Yugi: No prob.  
  
Carla: Ok next question.  
  
P2: Hi Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hey.  
  
P2: I was just wondering how did you get into show biz.  
  
Yugi: Hm that's another good question. You know I don't really remember. I believe it was when Yami and I were coming out of a flower store, cause we had brought our mother some flowers, and the director had finished reading the YuGiOh script and came over to us and bamb here we are today.  
  
P2: (smiles) Thanks Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Sure.  
  
Carla: Ok I am afraid we have time for just one more.  
  
P3: In the show are you the youngest?  
  
Yugi: No. I believe that Mokuba is the youngest of us.  
  
P3: Ok thanks.  
  
Yugi: Uh huh.  
  
Carla: Ok well it has been delightful talking with you Yugi. I hope to see you on here in the future.  
  
Yugi: Sure I would love to come back. Thanks again.  
  
Carla: (points to audiance and camra) Ok well I hope you will come back. It's been a blast. I'm Carla Sullivan for 'Reality TV', have a great night and see ya tomorrow.  
  
Comercial Anouncer: Tomorrow on the 'Carla Sullivan Show'...  
  
Carla: Are you really married?!?!  
  
CA: Just wait until you see who it is.

* * *

(giggles) Well I like this story. I think it will go great. I hope you all like it as I do. Thanks for reading. Romi 


	2. Marik's Interview

Hey everyone. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thanks for the review 'SilferDkyDragon56.'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

* * *

Chapter Two: Marik's Interview  
  
Carla: Hi everyone. I'm Carla Sullivan and this is 'Reality TV.' Where we have all sorts of interviews. Today we have a special guest who made time for us in his busy schedule. Aren't we special? (giggles) Now with pleasure I would like to welcome to the show.....Marik Ishtar!!!! (giggles again)  
  
RFGs: (screams)  
  
RFGs2: WE LOVE YOU MARIK ISHTAR!!!  
  
Marik: (comes out from back) Hey hey hey. (waves to everyone; shakes Carla's hand)   
  
Carla: (just in awe) Thanks for coming on the show. This is so great.  
  
Marik: Yea. No problem. Glad to be here.  
  
RFG: I want to marry you, Marik.  
  
Marik: oO;  
  
Carla: Hey this isn't a marriage show. Sheesh. Anyway...lets start with the questions. Do you love what you do?  
  
Marik: What I do? You mean being an actor. Yea I love it. It is really great.  
  
Carla: Great. How about NYC?   
  
Marik: New York is great there is a lot stuff here. But I still like it back home in Domino City.  
  
Carla: Of course, nothing can take home away from someone. (Even if it is NYC.) Anyway tell us about a rumor I have heard.  
  
Marik: Ok.  
  
Carla: Are you really married?!?!  
  
(audiance goes silent)  
  
Marik: (nervious laugh; sighs) Uh well yes I am married.  
  
(girl audiance plus Carla think to themselves: Ugh. Well there go my chances.)  
  
Carla: (no less enthusiastic) That's wonderful. Who is the lovely girl?  
  
Marik: Well her name is Romi and she is Yugi and Yami's sister.  
  
Carla: (gasps) You don't say. That is quiet amazing. We should have her on the show sometime.  
  
Marik: Yea I'm sure she'd love to be here.  
  
Carla: Great. Ok next question. How do you think the YuGiOh movie will turn out.  
  
Marik: Oh well I hope it turns out great. It is really good. We shot some of the scenes in Egypt. So it was really good.  
  
Carla: Wow, it must have been great.  
  
Marik: Yea it was good to be home again.  
  
Carla: So you are really from Egypt?  
  
Marik: Yup. It is a really nice place to be. And I love going back home after every season.  
  
Carla: That's so wonderful. I love it. So tell us about the show. Is it really over after 8 seasons?  
  
Marik: Well I don't know. I believe a set of dvd's do come out in August with seasons 1 thru 8, but I don't know where the show will go after that. You'll probably have to talk with one of the main characters who were in the show before me  
  
Carla: Wow that's interesting. I'll have to buy them. Well it seems that since you have said that you were married questions from the audiance started to come in.  
  
Marik: Really? Wow.  
  
Carla: Lets see. Here's one: "If you have one. What is your favorite color and why?"  
  
Marik: Hm it would have to be Red-Violet because it is the color of Romi's eyes.  
  
Carla/audiance: Aw.  
  
Carla: Isn't that sweet. Such a cutie when he is being lovable. (giggles)  
  
Marik: hehehe nervious laugh (blushes) Yea...uh sure.  
  
Carla: Ok next question. "Marik, you said you were married. So for my question: Do you have any children?"  
  
Marik: (lol) Yes. I have two. Eden, who is 5, and Ethan, who is 3.  
  
Carla: Aw so sweet. But you didn't name your son after you? (more of a question then statement.)  
  
Marik: Huh? Oh oh I see. Yes we did actually. I mean the boy looks just like me.   
  
Carla: Oh so his name is Marik too.  
  
Marik: Yea. See my middle name is Ethan. (not really I made it up.) So instead of calling him Jr. We call him by his middle name.  
  
Carla: Aw you sound so great with kids. (I wish I could have his kids. Opps did I just think that?)  
  
Marik: Yea anyone would love them. The whole family is great.   
  
(bell dings)  
  
Carla: Aw this is getting really interesting but I am afraid we are out of time for now. I hope you will come back again, and have a wonderful evening, Marik. (shakes his hand)  
  
Marik: Thanks, you too Carla. (shakes back and waves bye as he leaves for back stage.)  
  
RFGs: WE STILL LOVE YOU MARIK!!!!  
  
Carla: Well it has been an interesting day. Hope to see you all tomorrow for another exciting interview on 'Reality TV.' I'm Carla Sullivan have a good night.  
  
Comerical Anouncer: Tomorrow on the 'Carla Sullivan Show'....  
  
Carla: Now tell me what is it like being the Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
Yami: It's nice. You get to boss people around and stuff.  
  
Comerical Anouncer Carla: And that's just the beginning.

* * *

Well did you like? I did. It was fun to write. The rating may go up for what I may say in the next chapter, but I don't know yet I will have to write, read, then proofread. But I hope you all have enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. 


	3. Yami's Interview

Hey everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story. I know I am having a blast writing it. Oh and sorry for the long update. I have been busy with my other stories.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

* * *

Chapter Three: Yami's Interview  
  
Carla: Hahahahaha. I am Carla and I would like to thank you all for coming back again. Today's guest is Egypt's own Pharaoh.....Yami.   
  
Yami: (comes out from the back; waves) Thank you, thank you.  
  
RFGs: WE LOVE YOU YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: (sweatdrops) hehe Yea thanks.  
  
Carla: Oh I am so glad to have you on our show today Yami.  
  
Yami: Yea thanks for having me.  
  
Carla: No problem. Now tell us, what is it like as a Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Oh wow. Good question. Uh being pharaoh is great. You get to boss people around. It is a fun career to have.  
  
Carla: (to audiance) He's cute and funny.   
  
Yami: Yeah.  
  
Carla: So Yami how's life?  
  
Yami: Life is good. We finished the movie and now there is some vacation time to spend.  
  
Carla: (gasps) Speaking of 'movie.' Tell us how the movie went for you.  
  
Yami: Oh the movie was a blast. I have seen parts of it, when they were adding/subtracting things, but I can't wait to see it as a whole.  
  
Carla: Cool.  
  
Yami: Yea it was fun and everyone had a good time. Everyone were good sports with the time, energy, and heat.   
  
Carla: I bet. Well I am glad the movie went well and I hope you have a great vacation.  
  
Yami: Thanks. Vacation is good. (smiles)  
  
Carla: So now down on a more personal level. Are you going out with Tea?  
  
Yami: (rubs back of head) Oh well um yea we have been on a few dates.  
  
Carla: I knew it. Did you know it? (to audiance)  
  
Audiance: (murmurs go around)  
  
Carla: I don't suppose you were watching the show yesterday?  
  
Yami: Yes I was watching it.  
  
Carla: So you have a sister. That's amazing. Where does she fit in with you boys?  
  
Yami: Well lets see. She's the middle child. See I'm 26, Yugi is 24, and Romi is 25. All born within a year of eachother.  
  
Carla: (giggles) That is so cool. So how about those children of hers. I heard from Marik that they are fun to be around. It must be nice to have such a happy family.  
  
Yami: Yea yea. The children are fun. Just last Saturday the family and cast went up to the zoo and played around there for a while.  
  
Carla: Ok I must ask, like every other interviewer, is there anything after YuGiOh?  
  
Yami: OH wow, bombshell there. Well I don't really know if there will be anything after YuGiOh. I mean we finished the movie now everyone is taking a break. I don't really know. I guess we'll just play around for awhile. Maybe some will get lucky. Maybe one of the cast will do like Joey did on 'Friends' and come up with their own show. It's a possibility.  
  
Carla: Yea well that is soo cool. Tell us, how is the cast?  
  
Yami: The cast is good. After the 'Movie' we all kind of went our ways. But like I said Saturday we all got together and went to the zoo and rode around town. Since the movie there have been alot of changes in everyone's lives.  
  
Carla: Oh like what?  
  
Yami: Well if they don't mind me telling on national tv. (shrugs)  
  
Carla: Well I don't think they'll mind.  
  
Yami: Ok then. Uh Joey and Mai got married. Seto is married. Ishizu and Shadi got married and are expecting twins.   
  
Carla: Twins, Really?  
  
Yami: Yea amazing huh? Tell the truth I believe the whole cast is either married, ingaged, inlove or expecting babies.  
  
Carla: Well that is just wow. You all are a great team and the show is wonderful.  
  
Yami: Thanks it is good to her that from people.  
  
(bell dings)  
  
Carla: Well it is the end and time for some audiance questions.  
  
Yami: Alright.  
  
Carla: (picks up a folder) Lets see. Hm Question One: Hi Yami. Here is my question. 'Who inspiried you the most when you were a kid?' Oh hoo that is a good one.  
  
Yami: Wow who inspiried me the most? Well it wouldn't be just one person. It would be the people around me that helped me as a child. Like my family, friends, teachers. They inspiried me.  
  
Carla: Cool. Question Two: 'Yami what do you like most about your job?'  
  
Yami: The thing I like most about my job is that you get to meet all sorts of different people who are fun to hang around with. Plus you get to learn from them and gain new friends, or even family in my part.  
  
Carla and audiance: (laughs)  
  
Carla: Well Yami it has been a blast and I am sorry that the show has ended. But I am sure you will come back.  
  
Yami: Yes of course I'll come back. Its been fun.  
  
Carla: Ladies and Gentlemen that is Yami Moto. I'm Carla Sullivan and this was another episode of 'Reality TV.'

* * *

Did you like? Did you not like? You tell me in your review. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
